HeartFilled Hands
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: Inuyasha finds something he can't stop wanting. Lemon


**Heart-Filled Hands**

**AN: **Written for Firsttweak's Love Takes Shape challenge on Livejournal.

**Rated: **M (sexual situations)

* * *

**Disclaimer:_ I do not own Inuyasha, in any way. Rumiko Takashi does._**

* * *

His mouth fell open at the sight before him. Never had he seen such beauty in all his life. Bare and open. Pale and luscious. 'And all his,' Inuyasha thought.

Standing in the doorway of the bathroom and bedroom, Kagome looked down at her outfit – her birthday suit seemed to be the key in getting her dog to salivate.

"Well?" She asked, her voice wavering slightly with nerves.

She watched as amber eyes roved her body like a masterpiece before meeting her eyes. "I'm in love."

The miko giggled. "You've told me this before, its why were married."

He nodded, subconsciously memorizing each and every limb and appendage into his mind. "I do, but I think I just fell for you physically all over again."

A blush crept into her cheeks, one the hanyou didn't miss.

"Do you?" Her quiet whisper brought his attention back to his wife who now waited for their honeymoon night. They hadn't been together yet and it was obvious that both were nervous.

Well…maybe he had before seeing those glorious globes and…

Kagome turned to grab something from the robe she'd left on the floor and close the door, nearly killing her husband right there. She heard him make a growl and spun so fast on her heel, she would have cracked her head into the threshold had two arms not pulled her tightly against a hard muscled body.

"What-what's wrong?" She looked him up and down before realizing his very naked state. "Oh…my…" If a blush could grow hotter than the sun, which was the exact degree Kagome felt hers go as she flushed.

Inuyasha nipped her ear, sending pants of eagerness along her neck. She bit her bottom lip.

"You…that body of yours is…"

Kagome felt her heart falter. "Big? I knew it! Sango tried to tell me different earlier but I knew I gained-"

"-seducing." Inuyasha finished, sealing her mouth from any more nonsense from coming out.

To him, she was perfection in the form of an angel sent to bequest his salvation.

He heard his wife let out a small puff of air when he trailed his lips and tongue down her neck, sauntering along the top halves of her breasts. Her fingers tangled into his silver mane, tugging it with each nip he left down the blazing trail to her center.

Lifting her up, he carried her over to the bed, allowing her to sit at the edge before he threw each leg over his shoulders, making her let out a small squeak at the sudden move.

He could smell how aroused she was and it sent his youkai spiraling to dominate, to mate.

Nuzzling her core, he licked up the slit, which caused the woman below him to quake in tormenting pleasure.

She let out a moan just as nibbled and suckled her nub; not stopping until her body trembled as an orgasm overtook.

Kagome didn't know how or when as she opened her eyes to find herself facing the wall, lying on her stomach on the bed with her hanyou between her legs. She tried to ask him but found a hand firmly placed on the small of her back hindering from moving.

She frowned. "Inuyasha?"

He kissed just at the apex of her neck and shoulder, breathing small reassurances as he slipped a hand to grope her heart shaped cheeks. She let out a second squeak of surprise tonight, this one more in shock than alarm.

"Breathe…" The hanyou whispered before slipping himself deeply inside of her, lips sheathing him like they'd been meant to. "Oh Gods…" Grunting, he thrust, each time squeezing those perfect little ass cheeks.

Kagome, in turn, gripped tightly onto the bed sheets as she thrust back, the pain ebbing away so quickly she barely had recalled what it felt like to begin with.

"Harder," She cried, the springs in the bed screeching in protest at the abuse.

When they finally came crashing down, Inuyasha twisted them so that they lay on their sides, his view of her body in full exposure. He gave his wife a toothy grin who laughed at his sudden Miroku-ism.

She playfully slapped at his shoulder when made a grab for her ass. "What made you growl anyway?"

Inuyasha gave a pout. "Exactly what you're keeping away from me."

Kagome frowned. "What are you" – she looked to where he had intended to grab and gasped. "You are Miroku-incarnate!"

The hanyou smiled devilishly. "Keh, it ain't my fault you have the sweetest heart shaped ass I've ever seen." He nipped at her lips, taking the moment of opportunity to grab his new obsession. Kagome gasped when he gave another throaty growl against her neck. "I can't really blame him now though but if I ever see that houshi touching your ass – which is now mine- I'm going to rip him to shreds."

Kagome, in reply, groped him.


End file.
